


Dragon Ball Sins

by ShadowKingLegette



Category: CinemaSins (Web Series), Dragon Ball
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Driving, Gen, Jokes, Lists, bad choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: The title says it all. But not in any particular order. Copying CinemaSins btw.





	Dragon Ball Sins

Dragon Ball Sins...

Might contain SPOILERS.

SO TURN BACK NOW IF YOU'RE NOT UP TO DATE ON EVERYTHING!!!!

1\. Dende fails to tell Gohan and Krillin that he can heal people.

2\. Goku tells Frieza that he won't let him get away with killing his best friend and yet gives the tyrant a portion of his energy during the conclusion of the fight.

3\. Krillin could have killed a bunch of bad guys including Frieza with his destructo disk and yet failed to kill at least one villain.

4\. Chi Chi thinks studying is more important than saving the world.

5\. Captain Ginyu is too stupid to change bodies with Frieza.

6\. Strongest guy on the planet is afraid of his wife.

7\. Goku gives a regenerating android bad guy a senzu bean. 3 sins for this one because 1) Said Android can regenerate. 2) His son is about to fight said Android next. 3) The fate of the world is at stake.

8\. More talking than actual action. I know that 99% of all anime does this but still its annoying.

9\. Frieza discovers the Spirit Bomb and does nothing to get rid of it. Sure he can kill the guy who made it but for all he knows any of the others can use it too.

10) Piccolo jumps in the way of Nappa's attack instead of getting out the way. He had time to do that and save Gohan yet he chose to stand there like an idiot. 2 sins.

11) Vegeta let's Cell absorb 18.

12) Babidi comes to Earth on a spaceship unnoticed.

13) Gohan takes his time punishing Cell. 3 sins because this habit is consistent throughout Dragon Ball.

14) Dragon Ball GT Before Super Saiyan 4 came into the picture. 10 sins.

15) Dragon Ball GT After Super Saiyan 4 came into the picture. Remove 3 Sins.

16) Goku becoming a kid again. 2 Sins.

17) Building up Uub only to knock him down later on in GT. 3 Sins.

18) Watching Omega Shinron absorb the Dragon Balls a second time without actually grabbing more than 1 of them. 6 sins.

19)The Kamehameha can solve just about any problem. Pollution included.

20) Vegeta's mustache in GT. 3 sins because he looks like a 1980s porn star.

21) Super Android 17 goes down after a base form Super Dragon Fist. Sure he can tank a Super Saiyan 4 Kamehameha head on but a kid Goku Dragon Fist is completely out of the question. Seems legit.

22) Vegeta thinks he has a chance at taking on Goku even though Super Saiyan 3 eats Super Saiyan 2 for breakfast.

23) Why did Vegeta's tail disappear after he lost the Super Saiyan 4 transformation? I know some might try to argue "Well he never had a tail to begin with and the Blutz wave machine etc" but that's still not a valid explanation. 4 sins.

24) Gotenks doesn't make an appearance in GT even though there was need for him. And this was like 3 times. 3 sins.

25) Goku and Vegeta realize too late that the after image could help them gain the opportunity to fuse.

26) Suguroku space. Not bothering to check if I spelled it right because #Dragon Ball Gt.

27) Goku trusts an evil dragon to just hand him the dragon ball. Also lets his guard down. 3 sins.

28) One does not need to learn Super Saiyan 3 in order to use Super Saiyan 4. As a matter of fact I don't think you need Super Saiyan 2. 5 Sins.

29) 3 Sins off for good quality animation in Gt.

30) Papaya man. 2 sins.

31) Great Saiyaman. 2 sins.

32) Krillin marries a hot Cyborg that was destined to ruin the future. 2 sins removed.

33) Broly, The Legendary Super Saiyan Movie. Remove 5 Sins.

34) Goku can use instant transmission and yet still somehow show up to a fight late. 2 sins.

35) Future Trunks taking down 5 major bad guys. Remove 5 sins.

36) Some of the Androids aren't actual "androids". The right term is cyborg. Why didn't someone pick up a dictionary?

37) Merc Tao's mode of transportation. 2 sins.

38) Baby Goku falls down and hits head causing him to become good. I guess all we have to do is make our bad babies hit their heads? Seems legit.

39) Flying cloud knows who is and who is not pure of heart.

40) In Dragon Ball bullets don't affect the good guys or martial artists but somehow later on a character who is strong as a god somehow gets hurt by one? 10 sins.

41) Hell is called the H.F.I.L because perhaps whoever in charge of whatever didn't want to bring religion into the show. Yet now there is a series with actual gods, angels and deities like more than 10 years after.

42) Super Saiyan God is called Super Saiyan Red and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan is Super Saiyan Blue. When Goku Black came along they simply called his transformation Super Saiyan Rose. #LearningFromPastMistakes

43) Trunks' Spirit Sword. What is this Yuyu Hakusho or Shaman King? 

44) Potara Fusion now has a time limit after 10 years. Yay!!!

45) The show is called Dragon Ball Super and yet the animation is not super. 3 sins for false advertisement.

46) It has been speculated that Sonic has ripped off the Super Saiyan transformation. However in Sonic 3 and Knuckles, the Super Emeralds has been here long before the Super Dragon Balls came into existence. 7 sins for you.

47) Time travel is complicated in any universe.

48) Beerus sees Goku Black wearing a time ring and doesn't question him. He could have prevented the whole arc but no. He just sits on the sideline.

49) Frieza relays Goku's explanation of a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan.

50) Piccolo senses evil and doesn't look to see who it is. Is he lazy or something?

51) You would think by now that someone would guard at least one of the dragon balls just in case some bad guys happen to start searching for them. I mean the red ribbon army, emperor pilaf, the saiyans, the frieza force? The namekians guard their dragon balls and they have the password failsafe. Get it together Earthlings.

52) Krillin throws a rock at a Super Saiyan and it hits him. Super Saiyan cries out like a little girl right after.

53) Everybody who Goku bites need a rabies shot.

54) Vegeta wears pink.

55) The name Goku Black sounds like a caveman came up with it. Oh wait it was Bulma? Also how come Ginyu didn't get a new name when he took Goku's body? Goku Orange.

56) Whis can speed up a pregnancy.

57) Future Trunks leaves instead of staying in the present. Before any of you try to defend why he left by saying "Time would have been altered if he stayed" I would like to bring up 2 points. 1) Goku brought back the other Zeno. 2) Refer to point 1.

58) Kai who claims to despise mortals chooses to fuse with one.

59) Zamasu Wall Paper. 

60) Beerus wants to destroy Earth because Buu wouldn't share his pudding. I'm pretty sure if the roles were reversed he wouldn't share it either. Also, pudding? Not pizza, fried chicken, or hell even a strawberry flavored poptart. He chose to get angry over a food that wouldn't make it into anyone's top 20. 10 sins.

61) Hercule takes credit for defeating Cell and the world believed it. Including those humans who were there who saw him get backhanded out of the ring.

62) A few months of training is enough to make you a God tier character.

63) Frieza blows up the Earth only to have Whis rewind time and screw him over. Good job Whis.

64) Take me out to the ball game! Take me out to the... Wait isn't this a Martial Arts anime?

65) Goku was taken down with one hit by Hit.

66) Laffy Taffy Vegeta.

67) Goku has roaches.

68) Piccolo is a snitch.

69) One does not simply walk up to Jiren. Make this a meme someone.

70) Krillin schools Gohan in the art of Super Smash Bros.

71) Android 17 got stronger by farming poachers.

72) Bulma complains about a ticket even though she's the richest person on the planet.

73) YouTube search "How to perform the Mafuba".

74) Caulifa(dont care to look it up) X tingly feeling.

75) Female Broly.

76) A female saiyan just gave birth and her saiyan husband was in the room. She asked "What should we name our child?" He responded "Something Vegetable related." Get it? 

77) I don't care what people say. Vegeta has a job. It's called laying pipe for capsule corp.

78) Hit visits the Village Hidden in the Rain.

79) Frost auditions for Prison Break.

80) Guess what everybody? We use the I-pad and Gods use the Godpad.

81) Monaka is overpowered.

82) Majin Buu lost weight. Oh wait... False alarm.

83) "You get erased! You get erased! You all get erased!!!" Except for the angels.

84) I know Super Saiyan Blue is basically an "Ultimate Ki Control" transformation but isn't Goku already good at controlling his Ki? I'm pretty sure by the time he fought Captain Ginyu he Mastered handling how much Ki he uses. 

85) Goku acts like he needs a strap on helmet and shoulder pads just to eat a bowl of soup.

86) Cell learns instant transmission after blowing up. Sure he saw Goku do it before and he has the cells of the best fighters but I still call Bullsh!t.

87) Beerus wins. FATALITY!!!

88) Dragon Ball Super: Attack Of The Clones.

89) "Smell my finger!" Ew... Oh wait. I forgot I dont have a nose.

90) Kid Buu nut checks Vegeta.

91) "Super Saiyan Bargain Bin Sale." Truer words could not have been said. Remove 4 sins.

92) Namek has 3 suns right? How the hell does one not die from sun burn? 3 sins.

93) If Earths moon was destroyed then shouldn't that affect the oceans in some disastrous way?

94) Frieza claims namek will explode in 5 minutes and yet I think it wasn't 5. 5 sins.

95) Old Son Goku had a farm. E-I-E-I-O.

96) Vegeta blows up the Hyperbolic time chamber because he's a douche.

97) Cat God smacks human female and human female lives.

98) Trunks has a thing for older women.

99) It's nice to know Zarbon and the Ginyu Force inspired the next generation of characters across the multiverse.

100) Fused Saiyan Jawbreaker vs Bubblegum Monster. Guess who wins?

101) "I will not let you destroy my WORLD!!!" 3 sins for not adding that to the show.

102) 3 more sins for changing Vegeta's line "That's my wife!" to "My Bulma!"

103) Piccolo thinks he stands a chance at beating Frieza even though he struggled against the other 3 guys on King Kai's planet. One of which was done in by a Saibaman.

104) King Kai referred to Frieza as the strongest guy in the universe and yet he totally forgets about the God of Destruction. I know that Beerus didn't exist at the time but don't blame me for the creator's choice to make plot holes.

105) Piccolo and Goku plays F-Zero.

106) Also, if you can fly why bother getting your driver's license?

107) Every moment where Vegeta talks about Saiyan pride. Somebody wants a parade.

108) Winnie the Pooh joins Dragon Ball.

109) One Zamasu wishes for an Immortal Body and the other Zamasu wishes for Goku's body. I would wish for more wishes but whatever.

110) I'm pretty sure calling Saiyans monkeys is the same as calling black people the "N" word. That's racist.

111) Gohan knows what Cell looks like in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber even though he has never seen him before.

112) I'm pretty sure there is no logical reason for a god of Destruction. Beerus destroys mainly because someone either pissed him off or gave him subpar food. Not because the Force was unbalanced. Unless you count his mood as the Force I'm sinning that.

113) Future Trunks' new hair color.

114) Beerus is responsible for the extinction of the dinosaurs. So it wasn't a meteor or the ice age? Also, weren't there some still around when Piccolo trained Gohan?

115) Cooler one shots Piccolo in Cooler's Revenge after making himself known but doesn't one shot Goku. That's racist.

116) Zamasu's cabin in the woods.

117)The real reason why Dragonball Evolution was made was to turn Dragon Ball fans over to the DC side of the Force. 100 sins for making me spend money on it.

Sin Tally: 2....... 6........ 3.

Sentence: Preorder the new godpad now on Amazon .


End file.
